


Sinbad and the Doctor: Addendum

by pigeonking



Series: The Missing Doctor Adventures - Season One [11]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: I've decided to bite the bullet and share some of my smut... This is what the Doctor and Clover got up to after meeting Sinbad...





	

The Doctor lifted Clover's blouse over her head. She raised her arms in order to facilitate the garment's removal. The Doctor allowed the blouse to fall upon the floor. Clover had not fashioned her nano-fabric into a bra, so she was topless beneath. The Doctor gazed at the swell of her round breasts with their dark pink nipples, already slightly erect. He reached out his right hand to caress one of them, allowing his thumb to trace a circle around the puffy stiff bud. Clover gasped. Then the Doctor lowered his head to the nipple. He licked the tip delicately before fastening his mouth around it and sucking it, drawing on it gently between his teeth and eliciting another exhalation of pleasure from Clover. The Doctor pulled back and Clover kissed him deeply on the lips. She began to fumble with the knot on his tie as she had done when she had first kissed him. He helped her again, but this time there was no puzzlement or impatience on his part. The tie joined the blouse on the floor and next Clover began to unbutton his shirt, exposing his smooth bare chest. She paused halfway in order to help him shrug off his jacket. There was a sense of urgency to their actions now and the rest of the buttons came undone quickly. Clover ran her hands over the Doctor's chest once the shirt was off, she lowered her face to kiss it and licked his nipple just as he had licked hers.

The Doctor's hands went to the top of her trousers and Clover, realising his intent, stepped back to allow him to slide them down and remove them. The Doctor was on his knees before her as she stepped out of the trousers completely. Clover had not seen fit to wear any panties either. The triangle of her vagina was framed with a light dusting of stubbly blonde hair that formed a neat parallel line either side of the slit.

The Doctor used his hands to gently push Clover's legs apart just enough for him to be able to open the folds of the slit to expose the pink glistening bud of her clitoris. He leaned his head in close and planted a kiss upon it before using his tongue to start licking it.

"Oh, my God!" Clover panted as she felt a warm tingling glow begin in her lower region as the Doctor lapped at her clit with butterfly strokes of his tongue.

She ran her fingers through his brown hair and held him there as his tongue worked on her. At one point he moved away from her clitoris and used the tip of his tongue to probe the opening of her vagina. He could taste the musky sweetness of her secretions.

"Oh yes!" Clover moaned loudly.

The Doctor took his mouth away and slid two of his fingers up into the cleft of her vagina. It felt warm and wet and he moved the digits around, up and down, back and forth.

Clover was practically purring like a cat. She emitted a tiny yelp of disappointment when the Doctor withdrew his fingers, both glistening with her juices, but she soon perked right up again when the Doctor's tongue returned to her clit with rapid urgency.

"Oh, my God! You're gonna make me cum like that!" She exclaimed.

"That's the idea!" the Doctor replied between licks.

Clover held the Doctor's head between her legs; she could feel her knees beginning to buckle as the intensity of the sensations in her pussy began to increase and increase and increase....

"Oh! Uh! Uh! Oh, my God!!! Yes! Yes! Oh, God!!! Yes! Yes! Yes!!!!" She cried out loudly as her orgasm swept over her and she felt her pussy juices pour forth where the Doctor's tongue continued to send waves of pleasure across her entire body.

Her knees finally did give way and the Doctor had to hold onto her and gently bring her to kneel upon the floor of the TARDIS.

The Doctor had stood up as Clover had gone down and now he found that their roles were reversed. Clover took a hold of his belt and began to loosen it with a lascivious grin upon her face which was still flushed a deep pink from her orgasm.

"Your turn!" she declared.

Clover helped the Doctor out of his trousers, his shoes, his underwear and his socks. Once that was done she took an admiring look at his penis, her penis! It was already standing at half mast. Clover gave the uncircumcised head a lick, as if it were her favourite lollipop and it jerked up in an involuntary dance.

The Doctor gasped and Clover chuckled.

And then Clover wrapped her entire mouth around the Doctor's penis, taking it all in. She felt the member stiffen rapidly until she could feel the tip nudging the back of her throat.

Clover began to move her head up and down, slowly at first, but gradually building up a little speed. Her lips and tongue caressed the length of the Doctor's shaft, lubricating it with saliva as she went. She took her mouth away and wrapped her hand around the stiff pole, working her fingers up and down in a rapid rhythm before taking it in again and sucking, up and down, up and down.

Then she stopped entirely and pulled slightly away.

"Lie down on your back." she instructed him.

The Doctor did as he was told, laying flat upon the floor with only Clover's bundled up blouse under his head. His erect penis stood fully to attention now and was slick with Clover's saliva.

Clover straddled him, her moist pussy resting upon his stomach. He gazed up at her and knew that he wanted her, had always wanted her! She smiled down at him, her blonde hair straggly with a light sheen of perspiration. Her breasts heaved with the excitement of arousal and the aftermath of her recent orgasm, the nipples were perky and erect.

Clover reached behind her and took the Doctor's cock into her hand. She tugged on it gently then she raised herself up and poised her distended wet pussy lips over the head of his erection. Then Clover sank down and lowered her vagina onto the Doctor's throbbing hard shaft. She felt his rigid stiffness engulf her pussy; he felt her smooth, silky wetness envelop him.

Clover placed her hands on the Doctor's chest and began to lift her pussy up and down on his erection, grinding and rocking her slippery cleft along the length of his shaft. She reached behind her, clasping the Doctor's legs in her hands and gyrated her pussy up and down rapidly. Clover was breathing heavily and her breasts swayed with the rhythm of her movements. The Doctor was mesmerised by the sight of her undulating breasts and the view of his penis disappearing in and out of Clover's moist cleft. He reached up with one hand and cupped one of the bouncing bosoms, thumbing the hard nipple as he felt a warm sensation building in his groin.

Clover brought herself forward so that her nipples brushed the Doctor's chest and her lips found his. She kissed him fiercely as she continued to slide her pussy up and down on his erection. Up and down up and down, her urgency increasing as she felt a familiar glow building within her body again. She could still taste the musk of her pussy on the Doctor's tongue and lips.

Then she was upright again her hands on the Doctor's chest again and she was grinding her pussy hard onto the Doctor's cock.

"Oh yes! Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes!!!" she cried out. Her whole body shuddered as her second orgasm overtook her. She buried her face in the Doctor's shoulder and slammed her pussy up and down his erection with a frenetic urgency. "Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh!!!" She exclaimed over and over again.

The Doctor held onto her tightly, the friction of Clover's pussy on his cock working him to his own release. He grunted wordlessly as he felt his hot fluid ejaculate up into Clover's vagina. Clover took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately, continuing to move up and down as if she were milking every last drop of cum from the end of the Doctor's penis.

Finally spent she broke off the kiss breathlessly and laid her head upon the Doctor's chest. She shifted her vagina and allowed the Doctor's slackening penis to withdraw. A dirty contented smile passed across her face as she felt a cocktail of her fluids and the Doctor's semen trickle out of her and her naked breasts mashed against the Doctor's upper body.

"I love you, Doctor." She sighed happily.

"I love you too, Clover." He replied, twining his fingers through her hair.

"Are you glad now that we didn't wait?" Clover asked him.

"I'm just wondering when we're going to get to do that again." The Doctor teased.

Clover lifted her head to look at him and smiled.

 

The End


End file.
